


Gimli's Biggest Regret

by amyfortuna



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Food, Gen, Humor, Partying, Ridiculous Disambiguation, Rivendell | Imladris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 23:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12568868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: Gimli, finally, meets his hero -- Bilbo Baggins of the Shire.





	Gimli's Biggest Regret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zdenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zdenka/gifts).



"I am truly honoured," Gimli said, sounded awed, as Bilbo took his hand in greeting. The white-haired hobbit looked abashed. Frodo, behind him, hid a smile with his hand. 

"Oh, nonsense and piffle!" he said. "As if anyone could be honoured to meet this silly old hobbit!"

Gimli bowed anyway. "Nevertheless, I am at your service, and your family's! You are a legend in the Lonely Mountain, and it is one of my greatest regrets that I was not old enough to be on the Quest for Erebor. I pleaded with my father, but he would not hear of it." 

Glóin, next to him, raised his white eyebrows sternly. "I am glad that I said no, in the end. You could easily have perished in the battle." 

Gimli sighed; this was clearly an old argument. "Or I could have saved lives, Father. Fili and Kili, not to mention Thorin, might be here today if I had come." 

"What's done is done," Bilbo hastily put in. "The Quest was certainly no fit place for a child." He laughed. "It was hardly a fit place for me, even!" 

"But it means I have had the misfortune of not being able to meet you before now!" Gimli said. "Or enjoy your fine hospitality. Tales are still told of the unexpected party." 

"Well, bless me," Bilbo said, greatly flattered. "It was just what I happened to have in the larder that evening. It was unexpected, you know."

"Father always talks about the seed-cakes, and I've wanted to try them for years," Gimli confessed. "Do you have the recipe?"

"My dear boy," Bilbo said. "Of course I have the recipe. Do you think I would come away to live in a strange place and not bring my recipe book?" He gestured toward a tall Elf, rather fattish about the stomach, who was chatting with his friends across the room. "I made a friend in the kitchens who specialises in creating hobbit delicacies for me, and I'm sure he can spare you some seed-cakes, if you like." 

"I would!" Gimli said. 

"I'm feeling a mite peckish myself," Bilbo added, "so shall we go and see if he's made any recently?"

"By all means, Master Baggins!" Gimli said. "Lead the way!" 

They walked off arm-in-arm, and Glóin turned to Frodo, who had had difficulty concealing his mirth throughout the entire conversation. 

"It's one of my son's biggest regrets that he never got to party with Bilbo," Glóin said. 

Frodo laughed outright. "A regret he will soon no longer have, if my uncle has anything to say about it! The enduring truth of a Baggins party is that there is none like it, for a Baggins party never ceases!" He grinned. "Do you know, I quite fancy a seed-cake or two myself? Shall we join the throng?"

Glóin smiled and held out his arm. "Young Master Frodo, I will gladly join you on this epic Quest!"


End file.
